


Leave to Cool

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Martin stress-bakes.





	Leave to Cool

Martin gets home with tears in his eyes. Preheats the oven. Greases a baking tray. Loses himself in the familiar rituals of scales and sifting, without even knowing what he means to bake, mindlessly measures and mixes.

By the time he's sitting cross-legged in front of the oven door, watching some sort of brownie mix rise, he can breathe again. His arm aches, now, more than his chest does.

He puts them in the tin with all the other cakes. They'll stay there, he tries not to think, until they go stale. He has no one to share them with.


End file.
